The present invention relates to activity stream processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to user eye-gaze based derivation of activity stream processing augmentations.
Social network users may interact with one another using their respective communication devices within an online social network platform. The online social network platform provides access to content (e.g., postings) published by other social network users, and may additionally include other forms of content published within the online social network platform.